


Does this help?

by RaeNonnyNonny



Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [9]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Curry, F/M, Post-Troubled Blood, Troubled Blood Spoilers, lingering looks, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNonnyNonny/pseuds/RaeNonnyNonny
Summary: A bumper bonus double drabble for the Striketober Day 22 prompt: Does it help?Not necessarily connected but could be chronological, certainly.First chapter is post-Lethal White, second is extremely Troubled Blood spoilery; you have been warned!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	1. The missing piece

When Robin arrived, Strike was in their office, staring into space, rubbing his head wearily.

‘That bloody Jones case. We are SO close, I can taste it. I just need -’

‘Does this help?’ She sauntered over to their desk and dropped the longed-for piece of evidence onto his desk, smiling triumphantly.

Cormoran’s mouth fell open, astonished. ‘Bloody hell. Yes, yes it does!’

He grabbed his phone and scrolled for Wardle’s number.

‘Ellacott, I could kiss you’.

He was still looking down at his phone so he missed Robin’s bashful smile as her face turned a distinctive shade of rose pink.


	2. Whisky Tango Foxtrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bumper bonus double drabble for the Striketober Day 22 prompt: Does it help?
> 
> Not necessarily connected but could be chronological, certainly.  
> First chapter is post-Lethal White, second is extremely Troubled Blood spoilery; you have been warned!

‘Does this help? Talking rather than punching?’ She quirked an eyebrow in the lamplight. 

Strike grinned fondly at her, eyes crinkling. He could almost taste whisky suddenly.

‘Yeah. You… you were right.’ He inhaled deeply. ‘Thank you.’

‘All part of the Ellacott best mate service package. But you’re welcome.’

‘I got a good deal there. You could charge much more than just takeaway curry.’

Robin held his gaze, smiled softly, and he watched as she flicked it briefly up to the right then back, towards the flat where, this time, they both silently wondered how fresh his sheets might be.

  
  



End file.
